Forgotten Memories
by Beautifulbutterfly-18
Summary: And everybody calls it love, but I'm not really sure if this is love at all, not anymore, anymore." Starts the day after Season 4 finale. LL and RT but others (RD and RJ) involved in plot. Please tell me what you think!
1. Coffee and a Cherry Danish

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my thoughts.  
  
Last time on Gilmore Girls...  
  
"Rory, he's not YOUR DEAN! You're the other woman," Lorelai told Rory.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I don't get it. Why are we going to Al's if you're dating Luke?" Rory asked her mom as they stopped at Stars Hollow's only stoplight.  
  
"'Dating Luke,'" Rory's mother, Lorelai repeated. "I just can't get used to hearing that. Do you really think it's okay we're dating?"  
  
"You're only asking me that so I can tell you AGAIN how the whole town always knew you'd end up together and how perfect you are for each other," Rory said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Of course. A girl needs some reassurance once in a while. I mean, after all, we're talking about Luke here."  
  
"Mom, you didn't answer me," Rory complained.  
  
"No, Rory, I don't think Liz Phair puts out music that's considered anything but annoying."  
  
"Mo-om!" Rory said. "Al's Pancake World?"  
  
"Oh! Yes. Because it will be weird to be with Luke after last night, especially since Miss Patti and Kirk and everyone will be there expecting something," Lorelai answered.  
  
"Mom, they probably don't even know. Who would tell them? You haven't been awake long enough and Luke doesn't say much to people anyway," Rory rationalized.  
  
"Lorelai! Lorelai!" Miss Patti called, chasing their car down the street. Lorelai pulled over and rolled down her window.  
  
"I just heard the news! Congratulations! I knew you two would end up together. Well, honey, the whole town knew. When Kirk told me that Babette said you kissed, I almost did a pirouette, and I haven't done one of those since Prag in 1987," Miss Patti exclaimed.  
  
"Miss Patti, Babette was watching us?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Ohhh. She might have had a set of binoculars or two," Miss Patti said hesitantly.  
  
"But how would she see me from her room? Everyone was inside going to bed...at the inn! MY inn!"  
  
"Ohhh. Um, well, we were taking a stroll..." Miss Patti started.  
  
"Wait. We???"  
  
"Okay! Babette, Kirk, Taylor, Gypsy, myself, a few others..."  
  
"How many others?" Lorelai asked desperately.  
  
"About 10," Miss Patti said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Okay, we've gotta go." Lorelai floored it and arrived at Al's in record time, fuming the whole way.  
  
"Ahhh! I can't believe this town! There's no escape!" she screamed. "I've either got Richard and Emily or Patti and Babette. It's crazy!" Lorelai pounded on her steering wheel.  
  
"Mom, it's okay. They had to find out sooner or later, right? So now you don't have to tell them. They already know. I think since they know, we should go to Luke's. Al's serving steak sandwiches today," Rory said.  
  
"Ewww," Lorelai commented and turned around the jeep. The girls quickly arrived at Luke's and jumped out of their car. Just as Rory was about to open the diner's door, Lorelai called, "Wait!" Rory stopped. "Do I look pretty? Cuz I...feel...pretty. Oh so pretty..."she started to sing from Westside Story. Rory rolled her eyes and opened the door. Lorelai continued to sing until she sat down in a chair at the table Rory had staked out.  
  
"Where is he?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I don't know but he's sure got a lot of customers," Rory said, looking around the crowded room. Suddenly, Luke rushed out of the kitchen, several plates in each hand.  
  
"I could use some help out here, Caesar!" he shouted over the noise of the crowded room.  
  
"Wow. He must be carrying 200 plates!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Actually, I count nine," Rory corrected her.  
  
"Not the most useful skill out of the kitchen but..."Lorelai shrugged.  
  
"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. Luke looked up from his plates and his eyes locked on Lorelai's. She smiled. He nodded, finished putting his plates down, and walked over to her table.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai said.  
  
"Hi," Luke repeated. After a minute, Rory cleared her throat. Luke and Lorelai snapped out of their daze and Luke asked what they'd like.  
  
"Coffee and a cherry Danish," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, me, too. Sounds good," Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Um, Lorelai, why don't you go to my pantry and get the last 2 cherry danishes I stashed for the two of you."  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said and got up. Luke filled up 2 coffees, then, realizing he had run out of ground coffee beans, he ran to his pantry.  
  
"Oh, hi...again," Luke said, upon seeing Lorelai.  
  
"Hi," Lorelai repeated, putting down her newly discovered danishes and walking over to Luke's side. Luke leaned down to kiss her...  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Rory was staring out the window when she saw Dean crossing the street outside. Her heart skipped a beat and, not taking her eyes off of him, she took off her jacket and left it on the table with her coffee to save her spot. She ran out the door, after Dean.  
  
"Dean!" she called. "Dean, wait!" He turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, Rory. I'm going to the ally to throw this trash out," he hinted, holding up a small trash bag.  
  
"Oh, okay." Rory turned around and started casually walking toward the ally. Once Dean arrived, he dropped the trash bag and affectionately kissed Rory.  
  
"Dean, are you and Lindsay getting a divorce?" Rory asked.  
  
"We haven't talked about it, but I'm sure we are. We're done." He leaned in to kiss Rory again. Rory stepped back.  
  
"Well, are you gonna talk about it?" Rory pressed.  
  
"Yes! Now stop being so rational!" He said smiling. They kissed again, long and hard.  
  
"You promise you'll talk to her tonight?"  
  
"I'll talk to her tonight," Dean repeated. "I've gotta go. Rory, I love you, not her. I'll call you later," Dean said and rushed off, leaving Rory to calm herself before anyone saw.  
  
Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? 


	2. Greeted With A Kiss

"Rory! Rory! My love! My child, I'm gonna be late!" Lorelai garbled, running down the stairs with a toothbrush in her mouth, as she tried to put her boots on without stopping. Rory looked up from her book and laughed.  
  
"Mom! Stairs then shoes."  
  
"Okay. Stairs then shoes," Lorelai garbled and slipped on her boots once she hit the bottom step.  
  
"And you probably don't look too attractive with that toothbrush," Rory added.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lorelai rushed into the bathroom.  
  
"Better?" Lorelai asked, showing herself in a 360-degree spin.  
  
"You look beautiful. Wow, 2 nights in a row. That's like a huge step in your commitment problem," Rory commented.  
  
"Rory, the apple of my eye, shut up." There was a knock on the door. "Ahhh! I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" Lorelai shouted, running back up the stairs. Rory put her book down and opened the front door.  
  
"Dean! No, she's not gone yet! Go to the back!" Rory whispered. He ran around the house just as Luke drove up.  
  
"Hey, Luke," Rory called as he stepped out of his car.  
  
"This is for you, since your mother didn't give you one this morning," Luke said handing her a cherry danish and a coffee.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" She took the gifts and called for her mother. "Mom! Luke's here!"  
  
"I'll be right down! Stall him!" A minute or so later, Lorelai appeared at the top of the stairs in a completely different outfit.  
  
"Hi," she said softly, smiling. Rory walked back into her bedroom with her book. Luke just stared, amazed. Lorelai began to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, um, these are for you," Luke tried to get out, handing Lorelai a bouquet of pink baby roses. "You look beautiful." Lorelai smiled and smelt the flowers.  
  
"Thank you. You look very dashing yourself," she said, getting back her old flair. "Oh, Rory, darling. Put these in water. We're leaving!" Lorelai called as Luke took her hand. Rory walked out of her room and grabbed the flowers. She was reaching for a vase in the cupboard when she heard the front door slam. A few moments later, a car started and drove away. She was about to fill the vase with water when strong arms wrapped around her. Rory turned around slowly and was greeted by a slow, gentle kiss.  
  
"I missed you," Dean whispered, stroking Rory's cheek. They kissed again.  
  
"Do you have to leave soon or are you around?" Rory asked, entwining her fingers in his.  
  
"Lindsey's out with her friends. I have a while."  
  
"Okay, do you want something to eat or drink?" Rory asked. "We've got coffee or..." Rory opened the fridge. "I could make you a sandwich! My mom's been buying grocery store food. We have cheese. And bread!" she continued, picking up random foods from the fridge. "Oh! We have soda or bottled water..."  
  
"Rory!" Dean grabbed Rory's arm, smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I'm babbling. I got that from my mom...Please let me get you something."  
  
"Okay!" Dean gave in. "I'll have a coffee."  
  
"That I can do." Rory filled up the coffee pot with water and started the coffee maker. A minute later, she poured 2 steaming mugs of coffee, Dean watching her affectionately the whole time. She handed him a mug and they sat down on the couch in the living room.  
  
Snuggling up against Dean, Rory looked up at him with her hypnotizing eyes.  
  
"Did you get to talk to Lindsey tonight?" she asked.  
  
"No, she hasn't been around today, but we're gonna talk, Rory. Don't worry." Rory laid her head back on Dean's strong shoulder and drifted off to a dreamy land of love.  
  
PLEASE please please review! I would love it! 


	3. Shocked

Lorelai slowly opened the door after arriving home from the most romantic evening of her life. Her brow wrinkled as she noticed her bouquet of roses hadn't been put in water. She tiptoed into the kitchen and saw the vase still in the sink. She quietly filled it with water and put her flowers in it. Peeking into Rory's bedroom after placing the flowers on the table, Lorelai noticed Rory's bed was unmade but empty. She turned around and walked to the living room. Rory was covered up by a blanket, sleeping soundly on the couch. Next to her was a book. Lorelai smiled, thinking of the many nights over the years that Rory had fallen asleep reading. She kissed her daughter and was about to turn off the lamp when she noticed two empty mugs on opposite sides of the couch.  
  
"No, Rory, you're smarter than that. You can't!" she whispered in shock.  
  
With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, Lorelai turned off the light and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She dropped into her bed and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up early, made some coffee, and wrote a note to her mother saying she was going on a walk and didn't know when she'd be back. She walked out the door and paused on the porch; breathing in the steaming coffee she loved so much.  
  
"Rory," came a whisper. Rory jumped out of her peaceful daze.  
  
"Dean? What are you doing here? It's 8:00! My mom's home!" Rory pushed him out of clear view of the house, behind a tree.  
  
"Rory, Lindsey went to the doctor last night. She didn't want me to know." It was then Rory noticed how awful Dean looked. His eyes were red and a little swollen, and he looked as if he'd been up the whole night. "Rory, she's pregnant."  
  
Rory's knees gave in. "What?!"  
  
"But Rory, it's not mine. We haven't...I mean, Lindsey and I never..."Dean tried to explain.  
  
"What?! Dean, what about your wedding night?" Rory asked incredulously, her mouth hanging open. Dean shook his head. "So what are you going to do? Do you know whose it is? I mean, jeez, a baby. Are you ready? Is she ready?"  
  
"Rory, I don't know! I don't know anything! I don't even know if I'm ready for us anymore!" Dean shouted. "I've gotta go."  
  
"Dean! Please!"  
  
"No, Rory, I can't do this right now. I'll call you when I figure out what I'm doing with my life," Dean said and ran out of Rory's sight, possibly forever.  
  
Please review! I really appreciate any comments you have! Suggestions? 


	4. An Awkward Encounter

"Mom! I'm ready!" Rory called, hurling a duffle bag filled with books into the car's trunk.  
  
"Okay, wait! I've just...gotta...get...this...suitcase...closed," Lorelai said, making grunting noises. Rory ran back into the house to see her mother sitting on top of an overflowing suitcase of shoes. "Help! I can't close it," she complained.  
  
"Mom, you've gotta downsize," Rory said.  
  
"Says the girl with three copies of a dictionary in her suitcase," Lorelai retorted.  
  
"I like to have backups," Rory said sensitively.  
  
"For what? A burglar preparing for a spelling bee?"  
  
"Fine, grab another bag, a SMALL one," Rory said, and Lorelai ran up the stairs. Once they were packed, the girls jumped into Lorelai's jeep and drove to New York. They were going to take a two-week vacation at a small bed and breakfast.  
  
"No! The shipment has to be there tomorrow, Barry. We need the steaks for a dinner party on Wednesday," Lorelai argued, pulling the jeep into a parking space. "I mean it, Barry. Don't let me down. We're depending on you...Thank you. I appreciate it. Buh-bye." Lorelai hung up her phone and looked at Rory. "I'm sorry, hun. I've gotta make another call. Would you do me a favor and check us in?" she asked, handing Rory her credit card. "You're my best daughter." She started punching numbers into her cell and turned away from Rory. Rory walked up the steps of the quaint little bed and breakfast. It was a large white house with green shutters, and a white picket fence surrounded it. However, it looked very out of place in the middle of the bustling city of skyscrapers. Rory took a deep breath and knocked on the front door, wondering if she should enter. A short, slightly plump woman with fire red hair opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello there," she greeted Rory, her voice rich with an Irish accent. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said, stepping inside. The room smelled of cinnamon, which Rory thought was utterly relaxing, and was decorated just as quaint as the outside. Rory and her mother had always hated B and Bs but this one just seemed different, magical. Besides that, there were no ruffles, flowers, or crazy women obsessed with cats and insane games for the guests. It looked like Rory and her mother would actually be able to leave their room for supper this time. No fuzzy certs necessary.  
  
"So you're Miss Gilmore?" asked the friendly Irish woman, jolting Rory from her thoughts.  
  
"Rory," Rory said, extending her hand. "My mother, Lorelai, is on her way in."  
  
"Lovely to meet you, Rory. I'm Mrs. McClintock. Let me get you checked in. I gave you and your mother our adjoining rooms but if you decide you want one together, just let me know. Your room is upstairs, end of the hallway. I can have one of my boys bring your things up if you and your mother would like to go around the city," the lady continued. "I'm so glad you've come."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Our car is the jeep, just so you know, and I think I will go around the city for a while. Thanks," Rory said.  
  
"No problem, darling. Goodbye." Rory walked out the door, signaled to her mother that she was going on a walk, and began walking leisurely down the street. She noticed several small shops and one bookstore in particular caught her eye. She went inside and began to browse the shelves for a vacation-reading book.  
  
"Are you lost or is this just your new favorite hangout?" a boy with shaggy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes asked Rory sarcastically.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You've been here an hour. I figured anyone that sat in a tiny bookstore for an hour must be lost," the boy continues. He had a familiar annoyance about him, and Rory instantly disliked him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to ask how you can help me? Oh, sorry, that would be a helpful clerk, and it would also imply that you read," Rory retorted.  
  
"Hey, I read," the boy answered defensively. "Probably more than you. I go to Harvard, not that it's any of your community college business."  
  
"Well, I go to Yale!" Rory shouted, then was instantly embarrassed. She looked down and crossed her arms. "Could I please look for a book now?"  
  
"Hey, whatever. It's none of my business," the boy said, putting his hands up and backing off. Rory sighed in relief and picked up Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, an old favorite. She already owned the book but this copy was hard cover and hers was soft so she decided to buy it anyway. She headed to the cash register.  
  
"Wow, you made a decision. Good job," the boy mocked.  
  
"Okay, what is your problem? Do you hate your job or just enjoy bugging the crap out of people?" Rory asked, annoyed.  
  
"That'll be $10.24," the boy ignored her. He had no nametag so Rory couldn't report him, so she handed him her money and walked out with her book, but not before he added a "have a nice day." Rory rolled her eyes. Some guys were just plain aggravating. She discovered a part not far from the bookstore and sat down on a bench to read.  
  
"Mary!" someone called from behind her. It wasn't until he was standing in front of Rory that she figured out he was talking to her.  
  
"Mary?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Means you're uptight, babe. For a Yale girl, you really down know much," the guy said.  
  
"I'm not uptight. I just like books, and I was looking at the selection since I've never been to the store before," Rory said frustrated. "Wait! Why are you here? If I'm such a dumb, uptight person, why'd you follow me?" The guy stared at Rory for a minute, as if he was going to say something but decided against it.  
  
"You forgot your change," the guy said, dropped 76 cents into her hand and walked away. Rory sighed and went back to her book.  
  
"But I don't know what to do. I mean, she bluntly told me no. She doesn't love me. But I can't accept it. I love her." Rory slammed down her book. Why couldn't she get through one page without someone breaking her concentration?!  
  
"Dude, as your friend, I'm telling you, you've gotta move on. She doesn't want you."  
  
"Jess?" Rory suddenly realized. "Oh no!" She sunk down in her bench and put the book up to her face.  
  
"I know that. But I don't think I CAN get over her," Jess said. "Rory's the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"Well, hey, I'm going to the club tonight. We could get a few drinks, meet some hot chicks. It will be awesome," the friend suggested.  
  
"Nah, I'm not really interested but you can go. I've got some reading to catch up on anyway," Jess said.  
  
"Alright, man. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be- between a whole buncha hot girls." Rory rolled her eyes. The friend walked away.  
  
"Nice to see how great of friends he has," she thought. She heard Jess walk over to a bench and panicked, wondering how she could sneak away without being noticed. Rory kept her book in front of her face. She started walking away quickly.  
  
"Rory?" she heard Jess whisper. She kept walking, increasing her speed to get away quicker. She rounded a corner and burst into a sprint. She reached her room in record time at the B and B. All of her suitcases had been brought in so she began to unpack.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked, knocking on her door. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Yeah, come in." Lorelai opened the door.  
  
"I'm glad you're back. I've been waiting to talk to you," Lorelai said, plopping on Rory's bed.  
  
"About what?" Rory asked.  
  
"Oh, just life. We haven't been communicating much lately."  
  
"Mom, I know what you're trying to find out, and no, Dean is out of the picture. Lindsey got pregnant with someone else's baby so Dean's not sure what's going on."  
  
"No way. Someone else's baby?" Lorelai asked. "I need popcorn."  
  
"Mom! This is serious."  
  
"So am I!" Lorelai insisted. "Whenever someone tells an interesting story, popcorn should be there. It's a law or something."  
  
"Okay well, get some cuz I have something else to tell you," Rory said. Lorelai leaned in. "I saw Jess."  
  
"You saw Jess?" Lorelai asked. Rory nodded.  
  
"With a friend of his." Lorelai's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Well, what did he say?"  
  
"Nothing," Rory answered. "He didn't see me. He was talking about me though. He said he still loved me and then his friend invited him to go get drunk with him, and Jess said no," Rory said, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, and there was this horrible guy at a bookstore I went to. He called me Mary and said I was uptight."  
  
"Mary?" Lorelai repeated, something sticking in her memory, although she couldn't remember what. "I haven't heard that in a long time."  
  
"Yeah, he was so aggravating, Mom! He didn't want to let me buy my book," Rory complained.  
  
"He probably liked you," Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Whatever. Let's go get some food. I'm starving," Rory said, shrugging off the long, confusing day she'd had. Little did she know, the day was going to take yet another turn.  
  
I hope this chapter's length was better for you all. Please please review! I love it! Any suggestions? 


End file.
